Wanted
by deathrockersux
Summary: UMmm... Jay and mystery Guy want the same thing. First Fic. Beware contains Slash and some Languague.
1. Chapter 1

-Alright this is my first story and I am new at this so please no flame.-Also before warned

This is SLASH, If you don't like it don't read it- Cool-

Pairings-Jay/Mystery

Rating- PG-13 ( I think)This is slash.also some words that are bad

Summary- Jay wants what that mystery person wants. ( I know summary sucked so sue me)

Disclaimer- Don't own so you cant sue me NAHANAH

WANT

I know your watching me; I can feel your eyes on my back. Almost as if you're staring a hole right trough me.

"Yo Homo" you bark. I try not to flinch but I guess you don't notice because you are walking down the school steps towards me.

"Yo Homo I'm talking to you" you spit out harshly. All I can do is sigh as you approach. I close my eyes just wishing you would magical disappear; you don't know what you do to me. You haunt me in my dreams, I try not to think about you but I can't. I finally open my eyes you staring at me intently. Waiting for my response.

"What do you want Jay? I am not in the fucking mood!" I snap. I don't know what surprised me more they way my voice sound or the guilt that flickered over you face.

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to make you all moody" Jay says reliantly as he holds in hands up in a back off gesture.

"Again I ask Jay what do you want" I sigh he is starting to affect me in a way I am not liking. Try to force my body to stop reacting to Jay; I miss the lustful look that flicks through his eyes.

"You" he respond huskily. Before I can regain control over my shock state. He pushes right against me. As he does he rubs his hips against my thigh showing evidently he is as turned on as me

"ME?" I answer almost afraid of what might happen. He doesn't respond he just captures my mouth with his. It takes awhile to respond I can feel his tongue begging for entrance so I oblige. He is shoving is tongue down my throat after awhile oxygen becomes a great concern. He easy out of the kiss slowly nibbles my bottom lip as he does. He puts his head against my head. Staring into each other eyes both gasping for air. He responds to me earlier question breathlessly

"Yes you Marco."

-Please Review. There i am not going to be just Please Review-


	2. Chapter 2

-Jay and Spinner never got expelled but Jay ended up repeating his senior year. Also Secrets never happened.-

-Marcos POV-

It's been a week since Jay kissed me. You think I don't know the looks you're giving me, but I know. You want to forget it ever happened, but you can't. I can either. _Ring, Ring!_ Schools over I catch your eyes right before you leave. All you do is smirk and wink at me.

"Hey Marco, are you walking with us? Craig asks.

"Nah I am just going to walk by myself." You reply

"Alright, if your sure." Craig replies uncertainly. I just nod my head. As I start to walk home you pull up besides me in you car.

"You wanna ride?" you ask with a smirk. I just nod my head and hop in.

-Jay POV-

I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You are just sitting there staring out the window. I start to drive to your house before I make a detour. You don't even notice you just keep staring out the window. We arrive 30 minutes later at are destination. I stop the car and turn off the engine. You finally realize that we aren't at your house.

"Jay why are we at the beach" you turn and ask. I don't say anything I just get out and start to walk to the rocks (The rocks were Marco went to when he went to beach). I know you are following me I can feel you. I sit on a rock you sit besides me just looking at me bewildered

"Jay..." You don't get a chance to respond before I take your chin in my hand and kiss your lips. This kiss isn't rough like the first one it is gentle. No tongue just lips on lips. After I pull back I look into your eyes. I start to speak softly.

"I want you… I do… and to be honest it scares me" I sigh "But I need to know if everything we are going to go through is worth it…. Because if it isn't, then tell me… because if there is going to be an "us" I know I will need you to be there… I need you to be behind this 100 percent." I explain letting all my worries out. Now I am sitting here waiting for you response.

-I need suggestions. I don't particular like this chapter. But. Hey I tried. So give me suggestion for following chapter. And review please.


	3. Chapter 3

-Marco's P.O.V-

"Yes!"

The word spills right out of my mouth. You look at me unsure still. I guess I have some explaining to do.

"Of course I want this. I have wanted this ever since I broke up with . . . Dylan." I swallow sharply suddenly there is a lump in my throat. Memories of me and Dylan flash through my mind. I don't even realize I am crying 'till your thumb brushes under my eye. All you have to do is look into my eyes to see the hurt. You pull me into a hug, your head resting on top of mine. After a while I calm down you release me but you hold onto my hand. You look at the ground before you start speaking

"This will not be easy for me I know that and you know that. I mean I am going from a gay-hater to a gay-lover . . ." you start to tremble. This time it is me comforting you. Giving you the warmth you gave me not just minutes ago.

"I know. Like I said I am behind this you 100 percent. We will take this nice and slow until you are comfortable with yourself and us. But no matter what I will be there 100 percent." As I finish you look into my eyes. I guess looking for truth and when you find it you lean in for a gentle kiss. Kiss not rough not soft. But a kiss of both really but all I fill is the emotion you put into it.

-don't kill me. I know that was pretty much sappy but that was all I can think of sorry. I will try to write more now that I am on summer break but I won't promise anything. Please review.-


End file.
